Electrified vehicles, such as fully electric and hybrid electric vehicles, include at least one electric machine for propelling the vehicle. The electric machine is powered by a traction battery that supplies energy to the electric machine, which reduces a state of charge (SOC) of the battery. Many electrified vehicles are capable of regenerative braking to recharge the battery by converting mechanical power into electrical power.